The manifestation of swelling of the spinal cord will be explored in animal material in order to assess the degree of involvement of blood flow in this region. The information will provide a basis for understanding the pathogenesis of myelopathies, which frequently complicate a variety of human diseases, and thus hopefully permit the formulation of methods for prevention and cure of acute myelopathies.